


I Found Myself In The Deep Blue Sea

by raendown



Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [109]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 10:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21492670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: Kisame has always felt a deep connection with water. When he is offered an even deeper connection, well, who is he to say no to the one thing he's always wanted?
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Hoshigaki Kisame
Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [109]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533161
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	I Found Myself In The Deep Blue Sea

Kisame had always been fond of water in ways he couldn’t really describe to other people. There was a certain pull, a feeling deep inside the brought him back to the rivers and the lakes whenever he was away for too long, though it was always the ocean he yearned for. More than anywhere else Kisame had always felt at home by the ocean. Something about the endless deep waters told him that this was where he belonged, with the brine and the surf, and though standing on the beach was never enough he had no idea how to get out to where he truly wanted to go.

For all his love of the water he was no sailor. And without any large amount of money he could hardly pull a boat out of his back pocket that would get him any farther than a day or two from shore. His only other option was to come back as often as he could and roam the rocks and the shoals where few other people ever came and he could enjoy the freedom of the wide open air without other humans cluttering up his space.

It was there that he met Kakashi, sassy from his very first words.

“You’re pretty ugly for a human.”

Not having expected the voice, it took a startled Kisame several minutes of irritating searching to look down and see a pair of eyes staring up at him from just behind a rock, pale hair haloed in the water and the rest of their body entirely submerged. Baffled as he was, the only thing he could think to say was, “Why don’t you come on up here if you think you’re so much prettier?”

“Maa, I never said you were ugly. Just ugly for human standards.”

“What the hell other species should I be?”

“You two-legged types always seem to struggle so much,” the stranger said. “Perhaps you should get a tail like me.”

Before Kisame could ask what drugs this guy was smoking he peeked out from behind the rock a little more and the first thing that became apparent was that his ears were very much not human. Then he seemed to ripple forward and the end of a bright silver tail lifted out of the water, much too large to be any kind of fish that Kisame had seen around these parts. He might have thought it was a shark if the other hadn’t been so completely unbothered.

“That’s…you’ve got a fucking _tail,_” he blurted.

“Indeed I do.”

“What the fuck. That’s so cool.” He could hardly believe his eyes but even more than surprised he found himself so envious it hurt. “Wish I could have one.”

The stranger – or rather the mermaid, as apparently those really existed – tilted his head to one side with a thoughtful expression. With one eye a deep shining black and the other a brilliant garnet red Kisame wondered how he had ever mistaken this gorgeous creature for his own species. Whether this really was a mermaid or not he’d been right that no human could ever be as beautiful as that.

After a minute or so of running his dual colored eyes up and down the length of Kisame’s body he brought his tail back in to the water to propel himself just a little closer, pressing up on to the shoal where he could support his front half on two surprisingly muscular arms.

“I could give you a tail if you like,” he offered.

“Seriously? And how the hell would you do that?” Much as Kisame wanted to believe him he was a little skeptical. He’d never been much of a fairy tale guy but he did know the old saying that nothing ever came free.

“Maa, all you need to do is give me a kiss,” the creature offered.

“That’s all, huh?”

Obviously he was skeptical. Until today he would never have imagined that mythical beings like mermaids were real, let alone any sort of magic that would grant him a tail. But to be one with the ocean was the only thing he’d ever really wanted in life and if a simple little smooch with someone – or something – as attractive as the one before him was all he had to do? Well, it wasn’t like it was much of a hardship. And what could it hurt?

“What have I got to lose?” he asked, wading further down the shoal. Later as he got to know Kakashi better he would realize that he had asked the wrong question. He had nothing to lose. But there was so, so much more than he knew to be gained.


End file.
